


Dessert

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [34]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>34/100. All the moments they spent together, and what they meant to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

Roxas, do you remember the first time we had ice cream together? It was your idea. "The icing on the cake," you called it. I didn't really know what cake was, and I'm not sure you did either, but it sounded like something good.

It was always just the two of us until Axel came back, and then it was us three. Maybe it wasn't much, but it was our thing. I don't know what people with hearts do with their friends. Probably lots of things that we don't do. But for us Nobodies, just that one ritual was all we needed. Just us, the sunset, and our ice cream.

Remember that time when there were only two sticks of ice cream left at the shop? Axel, you said that you'd let us have them. Roxas, you got all worried for a moment there. You asked Axel if that meant he wouldn't be our friend anymore. Axel just laughed. He said that tomorrow they'd have more, and then we'd all get some. It was OK, he said – we'd be friends with or without dessert.

Those were the best times – the ones where all three of us could be there. Sometimes one of us couldn't make it. There was this one time where Axel had to do extra work. Roxas, you and I thought he wouldn't make it, but then he showed up at the last minute, and we ended up staying a little longer to make up for it. I don't think Saix was happy, but we didn't care.

I know sometimes it was my fault that we couldn't all be together. You two would be there, and I'd be elsewhere – unconscious in my bed, sulking in my room, running away with Riku. I'm sorry. I never meant to abandon the two of you. You're everything to me, and if it was up to me to decide, we'd always be together.

Things aren't the same as they were. Roxas, Axel, you don't always get along. I know that a lot of the time, it's because of me. I don't want to drive you apart, but I can't help what I am. As long as I'm here, it'll only get worse.

I don't ever want to forget. I want to keep the memories of us – keep them forever. But that's not possible. Soon, I'll be gone, and my memories along with me. You won't remember me, either.

Even if I'm gone, I know you'll still remember each other. Except…I don't think you have many days left together, either. So please…don't ever forget what you shared. No matter what happens, you will always be my best friends.


End file.
